


I Disagree With The Ads Around This Video, Your Penis Size is Fine As Is

by NotHereNJ (efficaceous)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pornhub, Ryan Creamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/NotHereNJ
Summary: Phil dabbled in porn before his death: but it's REALLY kinky!





	I Disagree With The Ads Around This Video, Your Penis Size is Fine As Is

Clint almost fell off his chair when he came across the video. That's saying something, because Clint's balance was generally impeccable. (Circus, childhood, and such.)

He'd been idly browsing PornHub looking to see what was there. NOT because Nat had told him to go rub one out before he exploded from sexual frustration. Or because most of his masturbation these days involved crying. Him crying.

Regardless, the video's title is what caught his eye first. "I Disagree With The Ads Around This Video, Your Penis Size is Fine As Is"  
But the guy in the snapshot looked a little like Phil, and though Clint had no issues surrounding the size of his cock (above average in length and width, thank you very much), he felt compelled to click the link. 

It was short, only 11 seconds long. But what nearly upset him from his perch was the fact that man didn't just resemble Phil, it was Phil.  
A younger Phil, with a more defined hairline. He was sitting on a bed in front of a beige wall, wearing a sweater vest and tie over a crisp white button-down. In the video, Phil glanced around the edges of the screen with a sweet smile on his face. Then, he made eye contact with the camera and said "Don't read into all that stuff. You're fine just the way you are." With a final blink, the video clip ended.

Clint played it over (ok, over 20 times) before he thought to see if there were more videos in the series. After noticing the date it was posted, he found a whole cache of videos. They were over a decade old; and Phil must have made them before the Avengers initiative really took off. 

He looked so... young. Happy. Clint's heart clenched in envy, for whomever had seen the videos before him, had enjoyed this facet of Phil before him. It had been 7 years since Phil had died the first time, and less than one since he had died the second time, for real. Hence the crying and masturbating habit Clint seemed to have developed.

The next video was titled "I tuck you in after you have cum," and the one after was "I give you my jacket because you are cold." Raptly, intently, Clint watched and rewatched the short videos. It felt too intimate, like he was being given a glimpse of what he still dreamed of every night

The one that broke him, that made him sob and snivel like a toddler, was entitled "POV FOREHEAD KISS COMPILATION." Clint eventually fell asleep to that video on repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, Ryan Creamer posts wholesome videos on PornHub. All the titles here are his. I own NOTHING!


End file.
